Get Rid of it
by Handcuffs-and-Notebooks
Summary: Two genii are handcuffed together. But if they're so smart, why can't they realise they love each other already! Oh, it's probably because of the one too many complications. Will they ever figure out how the other feels? LxLight Cursing and future lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**iPod's A/N:** Hi everyone! Enjoy this story by Chips and I! (Chips is too lazy to write an A/N.)  
**Light's POV:** Written by _The iPod Addict_.  
**L's POV:** Written by _ChipsAhoyPup_._

_**The story starts right after Light's confinement.**_

**_Disclaimer: Neither of us own _Death Note_._**

**

* * *

****Light's POV**

_Click!_

That was the sound of my worst problem. "Are you sure this is necessary, Ryuzaki?"

"This is as difficult for me as it is for you," L said. I doubted that.

Misa walked over. "So is this what you meant by being together 24 hours a day with him? Looking at you I never would've guessed. Are you on _that _side of the fence, Ryuzaki?"

"I told you, I'm not doing this because I want to, okay?"

She pouted, grabbing hold of my arm. "But Light belongs to me! I don't _wanna_ share him with you! If you're with him 24/7 then how are we supposed to go on dates together?"

"Oh, you could still go on dates but it'll have to be the three of us."

"No _way_! Are you telling me we have to kiss in front of you and stuff?"

"I'm not telling you to do anything but, yes, I suppose I would be watching."

"That's so _gross_! You really _are_ a pervert, aren't you?"

"Light, _please_ make Misa stop talking now."

I wanted to groan. My annoying girlfriend and my childish new _chainmate_ are going to by arguing over me 27/7.

Wow, wait. Not like that. I may be gay but I'm surely not into L. Ew. Besides, I don't think he _has_ a sexuality. In fact, is he even human?

Sighing, I grabbed Misa's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Look, this is the only way to prove I'm not Kira. Do you want L to send me to death row?"

"Of course not! Misa loves Light!" She looked worried and scared. Poor girl. I wonder how would she react if she found out she was in love with someone gay.

I hugged her. In a way, I almost felt bad for the girl. I was only using her as a cover to show I actually like girls. Which I don't.

"Let's go on a date later, okay, Light?" she cheered, back to her happy-self.

In fact, I'm pretty sure Misa ruined the chances for every girl on this planet. Like I said. _Almost._

"Um-," I stalled, trying to think of an excuse.

"Light-kun and I will be very busy working on the Kira case," L said. I wanted to smile. At least that meant no Misa.

"Well how about tom-?"

"Busy," he interrupted.

"The next d-?"

"Busy."

I wanted to smirk. L was pretty childish.

"The week aft-?" Misa all but begged.

"Bu-," he tried once again.

"How about I call you, Misa?" I interrupted.

Once again, she was overly cheerful. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

Which felt a whole lot like a tackle.

"Okay! Bye ~Light~! Misa will miss you!" she called as we left.

I turned around to wave at her as to not appear rude but was suddenly yanked away by my wrist.

"Huh?" Shit, I forgot about the chain. L kept walking, heading over to the stairs.

I stopped walking. "Ryu-? Woah!"

I fell forward, regaining my balance before I went face-first into the carpet. All this time he still didn't turn around, just continued to keep walking along and pulling me along like some kind of dog.

L's dog.

The thought made me blush a little for some reason and I felt something in my stomach. I reached a hand to touch my stomach but it was quickly pulled away.

By the chain.

Attached to L.

Who just kept walking.

I groaned and focused on walking so he wouldn't pull me along.

It was going to be a long day.

**L's POV**

"Are you sure this is necessary, Ryuzaki?" my brand new chainmate asked.

"This is as difficult for me as it is for you," I replied, staring intently at the chain.

"So is this what you meant by being together 24 hours a day with him? Looking at you I never would've guessed. Are you on _that_ side of the fence, Ryuzaki?" the annoying, blonde-haired girlfriend of Light's chirped, doing some odd hand gesture.

"I told you I'm not doing this because I want to, okay?" I repeated with a sigh. Honestly, did anything even register in her mind? Probably not. My guess is that it went in one ear and out the other. I bet her brain is the size of an acorn.

"But Light belongs to me! I don't _wanna_ share him with you! If you're with him 24/7 then how are we supposed to go on dates together?" Misa whined, clinging her boyfriend. She practically rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. Why did everything she talked about have to do with dating and love and all that romantic stuff? It just made me even more agitated with her, if that was even possible.

"Oh, you could still go on dates but it'll have to be the three of us," I pointed out, holding up my cuffed arm as proof. The fact that I could keep her from going out alone with Light somehow satisfied me. In a very unexplainable way.

"No _way_! Are you telling me we have to kiss in front of you and stuff?" the girl complained. All satisfaction drained from me, and the irritation was back. She just _had_ to mention kissing.

'Are you telling me I have to _watch_ you two kiss in front of me?' my mind snapped back, but I made sure not to blurt it out. Must. Remain. In control. Of my emotions.

"I'm not telling you to do anything but, yes, I suppose I would be watching." My voice was in its usual monotone. None of my emotions were revealed. As per usual.

"That's so _gross_! You really _are_ a pervert, aren't you?" she shrilled. For some reason, the word 'pervert' had a big effect on me. Because, how could someone with no emotions at all- especially passionate ones- be a pervert? And, the effect that the word had on me, was slight depression. Mixed with a large amount of irritation.

I swear, every time Misa opens her mouth, it results in me feeling partially irritated. And by partially, I mean 80 percent of all my emotions. The rest are due to what ever she actually says.

"Light, _please_ make Misa stop talking now," I practically pleaded. My mind had started wandering, reminding me of the many years of loneliness that I had lived through, of the fact that I still have no romantic life after 25 years.

He sighed and put his hands on Misa's shoulders, looking deep into her eyes. "Look, this is the only way to prove I'm not Kira. Do you want L to send me to death row?"

She looked… scared. Did she really like him that much? "Of course not! Misa loves Light!" Guess so. "Let's go on a date later, okay, Light?" She was back to her cheerful disposition again. How could someone always be so zealous?

"Um-," he began.

"Light-kun and I will be very busy working on the Kira case," I supplied almost hastily. I didn't _want_ her around. She kept me and Light from having intelligent conversations. It was as if her very presence lowered the IQ of everyone within a 10-mile radius.

"Well how about tom-?" she began.

"Busy," I cut in.

"The next d-?"

"Busy." The fact that she wanted Light so badly bugged me to no end. I was nearly ready to kick her out of the building and declare that she had no connections to Kira in the least.

But no. I can't let my emotions get to me. Finding the murderer is more important than… what exactly was it about Misa that rubbed me the wrong way? Her stupidity? Her constantly cheerful expressions? Her way-too-revealing dresses? Her clinginess to Light?

…Maybe it was all of those combined.

"The week aft-?"

"Bu-," I started, but Light chose that moment to rudely interrupt.

"How about I call you, Misa?" he suggested. I blinked. He interrupted me to say _that_?

She hugged- actually, it was more of a combination of a tackle and a hug- Light. I brought my thumb up to my mouth and nibbled on my own flesh. Not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough so that the pinching pain kept my mind off of Misa and Light. Every time I saw them together, I had the urge to smother my head in a pillow.

"Okay! Bye ~Light~! Misa will miss you!" _Finally_, we were free to leave. I let my hand drop to my side, breathing a very silent sigh of relief. Not wanting to spend another second with her, I walked away.

I saw Light make an effort to wave to her. I quickened my pace, changing his chance to be kind to be an idiot. I still didn't fully understand why I hated her so much.

"Ryu-? Woah!" I felt the person on the other end of the chain nearly get a face-full of the floor. Luckily he pulled himself up in time. I pretended that I didn't care enough to look back; I simply continued walking. However, a very small part of my mind, the size of a sliver of cake, was concerned.

He finally caught up, relieving his weight from my arm. I continued to "not notice," even though I had the impulse to ask him if he was all right.

I led the way to the kitchen, not letting the impulse get the better of me. Cake seemed like the only way to get my mind off of things. The 'things' that my mind needed to get off of were as followed: Light, Kira, Misa, Light, the Kira case as a whole, the small pain that buzzed distractedly in my nibbled-on thumb, Light…

Did I forget to mention Light?

"Where are we going?" I heard said boy ask as he followed me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm hungry," I answered simply. He became silent. My guess is that he was lost in his own thoughts. Fine by me. I drift off into my own thoughts more often than him anyways. In fact, I had been thinking intently only about a minute ago. And, recently, my thoughts were _about_ him too. (Big surprise, right?) Things like:

'Is he Kira?'

'Was he Kira, and isn't anymore?'

'Have I ever noticed how shiny his hair looks in the sunlight?'

Wait, what was that last one? I don't recall ever thinking _that_ one... Although, my mind has been getting up and walking away a lot lately, and when ever it comes back, I don't seem to remember half the things I had thought beforehand.

I shook off my thoughts once more as we arrived at the kitchen. I immediately went for the refrigerator. I opened it and snatched a cake (Watari always make sure to have plenty in stock, just for me). It was a whole box, so I had to hold it with both hands. I backed up a bit and shut the fridge door with my foot, since I didn't have any free hands. Light gave me a weird look, which I typically ignored.

That's when I realized that I had forgotten a fork. And eating cake with my hands would be unsanitary. "Light-kun, would you be so kind as to get me a fork?"

He stared blankly at me. "A fork...?"

It was as if the word was foreign to him.

"Yes, the type of silverware I would like to use to eat my cake." I sighed impatiently.

"...Oh." He rummaged through a couple of cabinets until he found the forks. He handed me a random fork, which I took with my mouth.

Out of his hand.

I found myself wishing that the metal had been closer to his flesh. He probably tasted good. Like sugar...

Light glanced away as I pulled back. I couldn't see his facial expression. He was probably disgusted with me. I couldn't blame him. Even I was disgusted in myself. My mind had gone too far, wondering what he tasted like... Maybe I really am a pervert.

I shuddered at the thought, then turned and walked to the nearest room that had a chair, head drooping even more than usual.

Light noticed that I was leaving just in time, and hastily prevented himself from getting pulled along again. I pretended to ignore his existence once more.

As I settled down into a chair and began shoveling cake into my mouth, I got wrapped up in my own thoughts for the third time that day.

What are the true chances of Light being Kira? I'd say that the percentage is around… 31 percent. Maybe 31.5...? I don't even know anymore. I have a lot of evidence that makes him a probable suspect. Yet, at the same time, the killings continued while he was in confinement...

But still, there was a two-week break. Right when Light was confined. It surely can't be coincidence that Kira decided to stop killing for two weeks right when Light was prevented from killing. But he picked up killing again after those two weeks.

...And Light _has_ been acting more innocent since confinement... Hmm... I gnawed on the sharp ends of the fork, staring into space.

...23.8 percent.


	2. Chapter 2

**_iPod's A/N:_**_ Okay, how long did it take to get out this new chapter? Very. **Both** of us are to blame here. Chips took forever writing her part of the chapter. **For. Ever.** But I wasn't much better. Once she (finally) finished it and sent it to me, I just saved and left it. I don't even know how long I had the chapter before finally opening it up and beta`ing both our parts. So, our apologies for making you wait forever. We're sorry if you're too old to read now because of our late update, lol._

_**Disclaimer: Neither of us own **_**Death Note_._**

**

* * *

**

**Light's POV**

He all but dragged me around the building. Where were we going?

Wait, we were probably going to start working so we could catch Kira and-...

We just passed the Task Room. Never mind.

Maybe he needs to see Watari?

Wait. Damn. Watari was probably in the Task Room too.

Er... he just wanted to see Matsuda...? Oh, to Hell with it. "Where are we going?"

"I'm hungry," he answered, turning into the kitchen.

I kept walking behind him but as he turned, I felt a tiny tug on my wrist. As I looked down, I saw the chain.

Suddenly, my appetite was gone.

I really was going to be chained to this man all day every day.

L, however, was completely oblivious to my dilemma and just went straight to the refrigerator. He took out a large white box, which I guessed contained cake.

Did he ever worry about running out of the stuff? He's always eating it. Logically, there should be a point in time when he has none left.

Who eats cake 24/7 anyway?

I felt a bit of anger and something else rise up in me; I pushed both of them down. I needed to show L I wasn't Kira so getting angry wouldn't help much.

Instead, I tried being nice. So, I took a step forward so I could shut the refrigerator door for him, since his arms were filled with (disgusting, cavity-inducing) cake.

He just turned around and kicked the door close.

I gave him a funny look. Couldn't he just have waited two seconds for _me_ to close it _for_ him?

"Light-kun," he said, directing my attention to him.

I looked him directly in the eyes. Surrounded by dark circles (did he ever sleep?) were two wide black orbs. The were so deep, like I could stare into them forever, but so shallow, like I was just looking at a mirror. I could even see my reflection. His eyes were so-

"-me a fork?"

I blinked. What'd he just say? Something about a fork...?

"A fork...?" I asked, hopeful my hearing was right. This time I tried paying attention to him so instead of looking at his eyes, I looked above his head.

Which only made me stare at his hair.

It was about as dark as his eyes and looked like it hadn't been brushed in months. My hair rarely had a single knot in it.

We were so different.

Something in me- probably the neat freak- wanted to run my fingers through his hair, combing through knots and feeling the silky hair.

Wait... What?

Before I could continue thinking (well, actually wondering what the Hell just happened), I noticed his mouth was moving.

"...to eat my cake."

Crap. What was he saying now? Piecing two and two together, I figured he probably wanted a fork for his cake.

"... Oh." I opened a drawer. It was filled with spoons.

Okay. An entire drawer of spoons. Nope, not weird at all.

Without a word, I closed it and opened another.

More spoons.

What. The Hell.

I opened _another_ and hoped there were no spoons.

Knives. Okay, that's better.

One knife stood out to me. It was pretty big. Something in me wanted to reach it. I lifted my hand off the drawer handle.

Shaking my head, I pulled my hand away and slammed the drawer shut. Grabbing a knife as big as that would just raise my Kira percentage, I knew.

I opened the last drawer, hoping it wasn't filled with more spoons- otherwise I'd develope a phobia of the thing and become extremely paranoid- or more knives- otherwise I'd be sent to death row within five minutes flat.

Forks.

Thank God.

I grabbed one and held it out to him, somewhat proud I managed to find it.

Even though that _was_ the only drawer left. Irrelevant.

Wait, how is he going to grab-?

!

He leaned forward and took the fork- which was about an inch from my hand- within his mouth, making my face turn red.

I looked away, trying to remain calm and control my blush. And especially trying to keep my thoughts in control. Trying not to think about L's pale pink lips, soft silky hair, deep dark ey-.

Wait. Stop it.

Gently, I shook my head. I couldn't be thinking about stuff like that, especially since we're connected by this chain and I might not- knowing L- be able to even _use_ the restroom by myself so I could-

Damn it, Light. _Stop._

Forget about L. _I_'m probably the pervert.

While I was stuck in Pervert Land (Population: Me), L already dragged me into the Task Room.

I was right. Watari _was_ in there.

I stopped for a moment, reveling in the feeling of being _right._

It's not as if I'm not right often. Hell, I'm almost _always_ right. But for some reason- probably since L just _loved_ proving me wrong every time he got the chance- this time felt different.

I felt proud.

I smiled and sat up straight in my chair.

"Nom, nom..."

I slumped back down. That noise was ruining my moment. I turned to L, who was eating the cake by the truckload. It was as if Aizawa would steal the cake if L didn't eat it fast enough.

I glared at L half-heartedly; it wasn't such a big deal but part of me was still mad.

He's such a pig. He isn't even using a napkin. Look, he just got cake on the side of his lips.

I felt some strong impulse, something pulling me towards him. For some reason, I imagined myself licking the piece of cake off.

My eyes widened.

What? No. That thought didn't come from me. Whatever. I don't like L like that.

Turning away- trying to hide the blush- I faced my computer.

Which showed L's reflection in it. Damn.

I stared directly at the corner of L's lips, where the cake remained.

For some reason, the cake being there was really bothering me.

I tried forgeting about it but that just led to thinking about L's hair again.

Which was probably soft...

I glared at myself in the reflection of me on the screen. There's something wrong with me. I mean, I'm thinking about _L_ like he's some kind of girl.

Well, if I liked girls anyway.

He's a _guy._ If I keep acting like this, I'm pretty sure even Matsuda could figure out I liked guys which means my putting up with Misa would've been for nothing.

I shuddered. That girl was creepy.

I smiled, glad L got me away from her this week. A phone call wasn't _that_ bad.

...

Then again, this _is_ Misa.

I groaned. I hated that girl.

L turned towards me and, responsively, I did too. My eyes went directly to that bit of cake still on the corner of his lips. Damn.

"Is Light-kun okay?" he asked, hearing me groan.

"Yeah, I'm fi-." I choked, swallowing hard. He tilted his head even more, just like a little puppy.

What was wrong with me? I never had a hard time talking before. Hell, I was practically a god of using words. I'd twist them, switch them around, bend them backwards, forwards, and backwards again, even snap them in half. I could control other's words as well as my own. So why couldn't I say something as simple as, 'I'm fine, L?'

I shook my head slightly. It was that piece of cake. My OCD couldn't handle it and it was messing me up. "No, I'm not. Ryuzaki, you have a piece of cake on your mouth and it's bothering me."

"Why would cake crumbs bother you?" he droned on in a monotone.

'Maybe because it's an entire _slice_, not just a crumb!' I wanted to yell. Instead, I sighed aggravatedly, stood up, grabbed a napkin from my pocket (what? I carry them just in case. What if I sneezed in my hands and had no tissue? Exactly my point) and dabbed it on my tongue, wetting it slightly.

Leaning over, I wiped the bit of frosting from his mouth, very satisfied with myself. I sat down with a smile.

"There." I turned back to the computer.

... Shit. What did I just _do_?

I faced L, trying to see a reaction. He didn't look shocked or disgusted or anything like that. He looked confused.

I turned away, blushing. At least he didn't raise my percentage or something. Knowing L, he could've found a connection with that to Kira.

I saw him moving out of the corner of my eye. I looked, moving my head a quarter of a degree.

And immediately wished I didn't. My face was really red and I was about to faint due to the sudden increase of heat.

He was licking at where I wiped the cake.

Or, more importantly, at where the napkin- with _my __**saliva**_- was.

Fuck. That was actually hot. And his innocent face didn't help. But I'm not into L... right?

...

I squeezed my eyes shut.

_No. That's disgusting,_ I tried telling myself. But it was of no use. The damage was done; it was too late.

I already had a crush on L.

I lifted a hand to run it through my hair.

As I did, I heard the clanking of metal. Bigger fuck.

And I was chained to him.

Biggest possible fuck ever.

**L's POV**

"Nom, nom..." Strangely enough, that sound emitted from me.

I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, that Light was glaring at me. I ignored this, continuing to eat my cake. His evil-eye wasn't going to stop me from enjoying my cake.

As I ate, I got lost in my thoughts again.

If Light was originally Kira, he wasn't showing any signs now. His power could have transferred to someone else… But then, wouldn't it be impossible to capture Kira? The power would just transfer from person to person. And every time I manage to capture the current Kira, it would just transfer again.

Or, at least, this is what would happen if my theory is correct.

Then... then what's the point in trying? This case may take years and years to solve. What if it gets boring? I'll probably be tempted to work on a different case, while Kira continues killing criminals.

... No, wait. If I give up... that means I lose.

I cannot lose.

I will not lose.

I-

My thoughts were interrupted by a groan from Light. I instinctively turned towards him. "Is Light-kun okay?" I asked, slightly concerned for no particular reason.

"Yeah, I'm fi-." He stopped mid-sentence. It looked like he gulped. Puzzled, I subconsciously tilted my head to the side. Light shook his head, muttering, "No, I'm not. Ryuzaki, you have a piece of cake on your mouth and it's bothering me."

I stared, utterly confused. "Why would cake crumbs bother you?"

I got cake crumbs everywhere, all the time. It wasn't bothersome at all. As long as Watari made sure to vacuum it up later, so that there were no ants crawling all around it.

I watched as Light didn't even bother answering, but instead grabbed a napkin from his pocket.

Most people would ask why he had a napkin in his pocket. However, I am not most people. I carry napkins sometimes. Just in case I touch something germy.

Light wet the napkin with his tongue, then...

He wiped the frosting away with his saliva-covered napkin. Off the corner of my mouth.

"There," he said as he turned away. I barely heard him. I stared into space, confusion most likely etched across my face.

After a moment of spacing out, I was able to pull myself back into reality.

I could still feel the spot where he had cleaned the frosting from my lips. It was moist... and warm...

It felt... unusual.

I brushed my tongue against the spot where his saliva lingered. Huh. It tasted… different. No other descriptive word is possible to explain what it tasted like.

I continued licking it, without even considering why. I just... did.

Which is odd, because I usually think before taking action.

After the taste of his saliva faded away into my own flesh, I stopped lapping at my lips.

I glanced over at Light. He was staring at his computer screen intently. So intently that he was most likely thinking instead of doing research.

I quietly rolled my chair towards his, leaning over his shoulder and staring at the computer. He didn't seem to notice.

I decided to get his attention but all I got out was, "Ligh-," before he jumped up. His shoulder hit my chin.

Hard.

I whimpered as pain pulsed through my jaw. Meanwhile, Light had finished his momentary spazz attack, and noticed me in pain. He began to stammer out a bunch of "sorry"s, looking more concerned than ever.

"I'm fine," I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

'Why do you care?' my mind spat, but I kept the thought to myself. "Yes."

I rubbed my chin, hoping it would dull the pain.

No such luck.

Ow. That hurt.

* * *

_**iPod's A/N:** Yeah, Chips still has nothing to say. But, I just have to ask. Did anyone read the last line and go, "Oh my gosh! That's what L said during his and Light's first handcuff fight!" or no? Anyone? Anyone?  
-Crickets-  
-.-'_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
